Le Crime du Poudlard Express
by Pastakedavra
Summary: Alors que le dernier train pour Poudlard part, un élève est retrouvé mort ! Pas de problème, Arthur, Anri et Lovino vont mener l'enquête... -Pottertalia !
1. Chapter 1

**Titre :** Le Crime du Poudlard Express

 **Auteur :** Lovinos Vargas (forum)

 **Personnages :** Arthur Kirkland/Angleterre ; Anri Janssen/Belgique ; Lovino Vargas/Italie du Sud ; Francis Bonnefoy/France ; Alfred F. Jones/USA ; Stojan Milev/Bulgarie ; Matthias Køhler/Danemark ; Feliks Łukasiewicz/Pologne ; Chhean Keo/Cambodge ; Grace Bonnefoy/Monaco ; Héraclès Karpusi/Grèce.

 **Couples :** Sous-entendu de FrUK et de RomaBel.

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent à Hidekaz Himaruya, sauf les OCs qui appartiennent à leurs propriétaires respectifs. L'Univers appartient à JK Rowling. Enfin, cette histoire appartient au Lovino de Pasta Kedavra!

 **N/A :**

Coucou o/ Alors, ici Eli o/ (C'est fort possible que je vienne souvent vous embêter- /crève/) (C'est aussi moi qui ait fait la mini-présentation rapide du compte.)

Alors, voici le premier chapitre d'une petite fic, parodie du roman Le Crime de l'Orient Exress d'Agatha Christie, avec le détective belge Hercule Poirot. On a le point de vue d'Arthur, tout au long de la fic o/

Je redis, au cas où, que l'histoire est transférée sur ce compte, mais a auparavant été déjà publiée sur le _Recueil d'OS et de drabble : Pasta Kedavra!_ de _Black-cherry8_ , qui se trouve être l'une de nos admins. (Ouvrir un compte du fo nous a parut plus pratique.) Voilà, pour éviter des problèmes de plagiat ou autre o/

Toute review sera bien évidement transmise à l'auteur de la fic o/

Je vous fais des bisous et vous souhaite une bonne lecture o/

* * *

 **LE CRIME DU POUDLARD EXPRESS**

 _ **Chapitre 1**_

* * *

 **Janvier 1990.** Londres, quai 9 "3/4".

* * *

Les vacances de Noël viennent de se terminer, il est l'heure de rentrer à l'école. Debout sur le quai de la gare à côté de mon chariot à bagage, j'attends le train, le dernier pour Poudlard. Ce dernier train est généralement vide, avec à peine 11 élèves à son bord. Il fait froid, l'air est sec, quelques décorations de Noël sont encore visibles ici et là, j'ai le visage à moitié caché par mon écharpe verte, les mains dans les poches, je jette de temps en temps un regard vers ma chouette. Ce bel oiseau majestueux et si... Stupide !

A cause de lui, j'ai perdu mon dernier jour de vacance, mon précieux temps de vacance que j'aurais pu utiliser pour réviser mes sorts ou améliorer mon don de Fourchelangue. Mais non ! Sa cage étant mal fermée, ce crétin d'oiseau a décider de se faire la malle, j'ai du retourner tout Londres pour le retrouver, j'avais pas l'air fin à crier après une chouette en plein centre ville, entouré de moldus. Ces derniers sont ignorants du monde magique alors évidemment, je ne pouvais pas aller leur demander un coup de main, j'ai du me démerder seul. Et pour couronner le tout, mes très chers frères ainsi que mes parents étaient déjà de retour à Poudlard... Seul, je vous dis. Seul.

Poussant un long soupir, je lève les yeux au ciel un instant tandis que d'autres élèves arrivent sur le quai. Un à un, je les dévisage afin de voir qui est là, j'en reconnais plusieurs dont certains de ma Maison que j'aurais préféré ne pas voir. Ici présent, il y a : Anri, Lovino, Matthias, Stojan, Héraclès, Grace, Chhean, Feliks, Alfred et Francis Bonnefoy ! Ce dernier me fait grimacer. Bordel, qu'est-ce qu'il fait là !? D'habitude, le français prend toujours le premier train du retour, pas le dernier ! Fronçant les sourcils, ça me mets en rogne de savoir qu'il va faire partit du voyage et tiens, le voilà qui ramène sa fraise. Au secours !

\- Arthur, mon chéri

\- Dégage Frog !

\- Oh, quel accueil ! Tu pourrais être plus gentil, on ne s'est pas vu de toutes les vacances tout de même. D'ailleurs, je t'ai manqué ? As-tu fait des rêves de nous deux ?

\- Si tu apparais dans mes rêves, c'est que je suis en train de faire un cauchemar.

\- Moi aussi, je t'aime.

Je fronce encore plus les sourcils en entendant ça, Francis devra vraiment se mettre un jour en tête qu'on ne sortira jamais ensembles ! Jamais !

\- Au fait, t'es pas avec Donald et Dingo ?

\- Si tu veux parler de Gilbert et Antonio, ils sont déjà de retour à Poudlard. Ils ont du rentrer plus tôt à cause d'une punition de Madame Bonnefoy, ma mère. J'aurais voulu passer plus de temps avec eux, on avait prévu tout un programme pour les vacances, c'est triste.

\- Heu, tu sais, je demandais ça par politesse. En réalité, je m'en fous de ta vie.

Francis esquissa un sourire et se mit à me tirer les joues avec force, m'adressant plusieurs noms d'oiseaux dans la foulée.

\- Arthur, tu es chiant !

\- Moins que toi, Frog ! Dégage !

Je sors les mains de mes poches et le repousse avec ardeur, lui lançant un regard noir. En voyant ça, Francis me fait un signe de la main et va retrouver sa sœur, Grace. Ce point réglé, je me remets comme avant, le train ne devrait plus trop tarder. Attendant, Lovino et Anri s'approchent de la voie, ça m'étonne de ne les voir que tous les deux. Curieux, je tends l'oreille pour écouter leur conversation, d'après ce que j'entends, les deux frères d'Anri seraient retournés en avance à l'école, l'un pour étudier et l'autre pour son business underground. Quand à Vargas, il aurait repousser son retour pour ne pas laisser Anri reprendre le train toute seule. Haha, il est sérieux !? Franchement, je ne comprends pas, Vargas est un sale morveux qui passe son temps à insulter les gens, à jouer les casse-couille... Sauf avec elle ! De tous les élèves de Poudlard, Anri est la seule personne qu'il n'insulte pas et envers qui, il éprouve du respect, plus qu'à moi, son préfet. Pourquoi ? Je ne saurais sans doute jamais.

Resserrant mon écharpe à cause de froid, je regarde vers les autres élèves présents, arquant un sourcil un voyant les bagages d'Alfred, il a besoin d'autant de choses ? Enfin, connaissant le personnage, je suis sûr que la moitié de ses affaires doivent contenir des hamburgers et autres cochonneries du genre. Qu'il boive du thé, ça lui fera du bien, ça et mes délicieux scones fait maison.

Ah, mes scones ! Un met incomparable même si le français me dit que c'est dégueulasse et bon à jeter à la poubelle. Si il y a quelque chose qui doit finir à la poubelle, c'est toi Frog et seulement toi. Sur ce, le train entre en gare, de la fumée dégage de sa tête, les portes s'ouvrent et les élèves se mettent à entrer, tour à tour, on entre dans le train avec nos bagages, je fais un sourire à ma chouette en me dirigeant vers mon compartiment, celui des préfets. Le compartiment le plus grand, le plus beau, le meilleur pour moi en résumé.

\- On y est Mint ! Regarde moi cette beauté !

\- Arthur, je suis flatté. Tu es beau aussi malgré tes deux gros sourcils.

Putain, cette voix... Je perds le sourire et écarquille les yeux en voyant cet abrutit de Francis assit peinard dans mon compartiment !

\- Bloody Frog ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous là !?

\- Je suis là pour te tenir compagnie, quelle question !

\- Tu peux me tenir compagnie dehors. Dehors du train. Sur la voie. A un carrefour.

\- Quoi ?

\- Dégage de mon compartiment, seuls les préfets peuvent venir ici.

\- Toujours aussi à cheval sur le règlement, hein ? Pourtant tu devrais savoir que lors du dernier voyage, les élèves font ce qu'ils veulent.

\- Bah tiens !

\- Je suis sérieux, ce dernier train ne transporte pas beaucoup d'élèves, il y fait plus calme. Et ce "calme" offre plus de liberté. La sorcière au chariot fait même des réductions sur ses friandises pendant ce trajet !

\- Ouah, Frog ! Cette information va changer ma vie, t'imagines pas !

\- Je sens de l'ironie dans tes propos.

\- Normal, ça en est !

\- Hum, tu sais ce qui peut combattre l'ironie ?

\- Non ?

\- Toi et moi en train de donner un sens au mot Amour.

\- Imagine la scène, les rideaux sont baissés, la porte est fermée, je suis en tenue d'Adam et toi, tu es sur le lit...

J'ai envie de vomir, il va m'achever avec ses délires salaces. Ni une, ni deux, je sors ma baguette et la pointe vers lui.

\- Arthur ?

\- Levicorpus !

\- Aaaaaaah ! Refais moi descendre, ma mère va me tuer si j'abîme mon uniforme !

\- Et alors ?

\- Alors, je tiens à la vie ! J'ai encore plusieurs personnes à aimer, plusieurs conneries à faire ! Puis, j'aimerais qu'un jour toi et moi fassions...

\- Bye Frog.

D'un coup de baguette magique, j'expédie le français dehors, accompagné de ses affaires. Je range ma baguette et ferme la porte, m'installe ensuite dans un siège près de la fenêtre, poussant à nouveau un long soupire, je regarde le paysage qui défile. Francis peut taper contre la porte autant qu'il veut, je ne lui ouvrirais pas, il peut aller se faire voir ailleurs.

\- Mint, ma chouette. On ne nous avait pas dit que ce voyage était censé être calme ?

L'oiseau agita légèrement les ailes dans sa cage pour bouger et se mettre dos à son maître.

\- Ingrate... J'espère au moins que la suite du voyage sera reposante.

Le regard perdu dans le paysage, je pose mon coude sur le rebord de la fenêtre et mets ma tête dans la paume de ma main. Je ne pense plus à rien, je veux juste profiter du voyage avant de retourner à l'école. Une fois là-bas, qui sait ce qui se passera ? Autant profiter du moment présent.

Enfin, c'est ce que je comptais faire quand soudain...

\- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH, What the bloody fuck !?

La tête en avant, je me retrouve sur le sol, écrasé par mes bagages. Je me redresse parmi ce bordel, m'assure que ma chouette va bien et sors de mon compartiment. A peine sortit, j'aperçois la sourcière au chariot paniquée, il s'est passé quelque chose de grave. J'avance vers les wagons centraux et là, je vois tous les élèves présents réunis autour de... Autour de quoi ?

\- Eh ! Que se passe-t-il ? Pourquoi le train s'est soudainement arrêté ?

Un silence s'installe après ma question, les élèves affichent un air inquiet, d'autres neutres. Francis m'indique de la main une chose sur le sol. Une chose, non, un corps. Un élève est mort ! Il s'agit de Héraclès !

Arthur - C'est horrible, que sait-il passé ?

Chhean - Aucune idée, il était déjà comme-ça quand je suis arrivée avec Grace. Couché sur le sol, inconscient.

Grace - Je confirme.

Feliks - Genre, j'aime pas les meurtres !

Arthur - Qui a trouvé le corps ?

Stojan - Moi, j'ai vu la sorcière au chariot qui criait et quand je suis arrivé, je l'ai trouvé.

Lovino - Vous êtes sûr qu'il est bien mort, ce crétin ?

Arthur - Non, Vargas. Il s'est couché par terre pour faire joli et il a arrêté de respirer par pur plaisir.

Lovino - Je posais juste la question, ducon !

Chhean - N'empêche, il a raison.

Grace - Qui ?

Chhean - Lovino. Personne n'a examiné le corps, on est simplement là en train de le regarder et présumer qu'il est mort. Nous ne sommes pas sûr qu'il le soit vraiment.

Matthias - Un point pour Chhean !

Arthur - Dans ce cas, quelqu'un doit l'examiner. Un volontaire ?

Everybody - ...

Arthur - Je vois... Bande de lâche !

Me mordant la lèvre, je m'abaisse pour prendre la main de Héraclès et vérifie son pouls. Rien. Je vérifie son cœur. Rien non plus. Je me relève et prend une inspiration avant d'expirer.

Arthur - Mes amis, j'ai bien peur qu'il ne soit vraiment... mort.

Un autre silence s'installe dans le wagon, comment un élève a-t-il pu mourir ? Pourquoi ? Et surtout... Qui l'a tué ? En sachant que le train était en marche au moment du crime, le coupable ne peut être qu'une personne présente à bord du train. Soit le machiniste, la sorcière au chariot ou encore un élève. Tout le monde est suspect.

Feliks - En tout cas, je suis genre pas le coupable !

Chhean - Moi non plus.

Grace - Je suis innocente.

Alfred - Un héros ne fait pas ça, il sauve les gens !

Arthur - Pourtant quelqu'un l'a tué ! Le coupable est dans le train !

Francis - Même moi, je suis suspect ?

Arthur - Oui, t'es même le premier suspect.

Lovino - J'ai rien à voir dans cette p'tain d'histoire !

Matthias - Je n'ai tué personne, mon seul crime est d'aimer les Lego !

Héraclès - Qui a été tué ?

Anri - Héraclès a été tué.

Héraclès - Je suis mort ?

Anri - Ouais, regarde ton corps est... Tu es en vie !?

Everybody - HÉRACLÈS !?

Héraclès - ... ?

Arthur - Tu n'es pas mort ?

Francis - Tu respires ?

Alfred - Un zombie !

Feliks - Genre incroyable !

Lovino - Chigi !

Grace - Okay, okay ! Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ce qui se passe ? Arthur, tu n'avais pas dit qu'il était vraiment mort ?

Arthur - Heu... Si. Enfin, il est possible que je n'ai pas bien entendu son pouls, ça arrive.

Everybody - Arthur !

Arthur - Oh, je ne suis pas médecin, hein ! Je suis un sorcier !

Anri - Cela dit, même si je suis heureuse que Héraclès soit en vie. Il y a malgré tout une personne qui a tenté de s'en prendre à lui.

Lovino - Elle a raison..

Héraclès - Qui voudrait s'en prendre à moi ?

Anri - Mystère ! Mystère !

Chhean - Je vais aller prévenir le machiniste que personne n'est mort, le train pourra redémarrer.

Grace - Moi, je vais prévenir la sorcière au chariot. La pauvre...

Peu à peu, les élèves retournent à leur wagon respectif, la sorcière au chariot retrouve son calme et reprend sa tournée de bonbon. Le machiniste remet le train en marche, il y a encore pas mal de route à faire jusqu'à Poudlard. Je me retrouve seul avec Anri, Lovino et la victime, Héraclès.

Héraclès - Je n'aime pas les meurtres, ça effraie les chats.

Arthur - Peut-être, en attendant, tu ne voudrais pas savoir qui a tenté de te tuer ?

Héraclès - Pas vraiment, je n'en vois pas l'intérêt.

Arthur - Pourtant, il y en a de l'intérêt ! Et pas simplement pour toi, on veut tous savoir qui a tenté de te tuer !

Lovino - Dit plutôt que tu veux jouer au détective, bouffon !

Arthur - Hum ?

Lovino - On partage le même dortoir, je sais ce que tu lis chaque soir, bastard !

Arthur - ... Bon et alors ! J'ai effectivement envie de jouer à Sherlock Holmes, ça te dérange !?

Lovino - Nan, ce qui me dérange ce sont tes sales sourcils ! Ils sont énormes, tu caches quoi là-dedans !?

Arthur - Vargas... #

Anri - Stop, vous deux ! J'ai une idée !

Arthur - Quoi donc ?

Anri - Héraclès n'a pas spécialement envie de savoir qui est son meurtrier... Mais nous, on veut le savoir, c'est bien ça ?

Arthur - Oui.

Anri - Alors, Arthur que penses-tu d'une enquête en équipe ?

Arthur - Une enquête en équipe ?

Anri - Tu joues au Sherlock Holmes de ton côté et moi, je mène ma propre enquête avec Lovi de l'autre.

Arthur - Mh... L'un comme l'autre, le but de l'enquête sera de trouver qui a voulu tuer Héraclès.

Anri - Exactement, j'ai moi aussi envie de jouer au détective.

Arthur - Dans ce cas, je marche. Ce sera Sherlock Holmes contre... ?

Anri - Mes petites cellules grises.

Elle me sourit en tirant la langue et fait un clin d'œil, elle attrape la main de Lovino pour retourner avec lui, à leur compartiment.

Arthur - Mes petites cellules grises... Hum, peu importe ! J'ai une enquête à mener, excuse moi Héraclès.

Je lui fit une légère tape à l'épaule, le laissant seul avec son chat, oui, il avait un chat. Et marche en direction de mon compartiment à mon tour, histoire d'aller chercher mon matériel de détective, façon de parler.

Arhur - YOLO !

* * *

Un avis à partager ? o/


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre :** Le Crime du Poudlard Express

 **Auteur :** Lovinos Vargas (forum)

 **Personnages :** Arthur Kirkland/Angleterre ; Anri Janssen/Belgique ; Lovino Vargas/Italie du Sud ; Francis Bonnefoy/France ; Alfred F. Jones/USA ; Stojan Milev/Bulgarie ; Matthias Køhler/Danemark ; Feliks Łukasiewicz/Pologne ; Chhean Keo/Cambodge ; Grace Bonnefoy/Monaco ; Héraclès Karpusi/Grèce. Vladimir est Roumanie !

 **Couples :** Sous-entendu de FrUK et de RomaBel.

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent à Hidekaz Himaruya, sauf les OCs qui appartiennent à leurs propriétaires respectifs. L'Univers appartient à JK Rowling. Enfin, cette histoire appartient au Lovino de Pasta Kedavra!

 **N/A :** Bonjour/Bonsoir, ici Maria (l'OC représentant le Mexique du forum btw), en ce moment je suis la baby-sitter du compte donc c'est moi qui vais donc poster la suite de cette fic qui, je le rappelle, est une parodie du _Crime de l'Orient Express_ de la (généralissime) Agatha Christie !

Je vous laisse donc retrouver notre enquêteur (aux gros sourcils) préféré car aujourd'hui, on passe aux interrogatoires...

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **LE CRIME DU POUDLARD EXPRESS**

 _ **Chapitre 2**_

* * *

 **Janvier 1990.** Poudlard Express.

* * *

De retour à mon dortoir, je fouille dans mes affaires à la recherche d'un carnet et d'un crayon, de quoi noter les différents témoignages. Tandis que je cherche, je vois que mon oiseau dort... Grimaçant, j'apprécie la façon dont il se fout royalement de ma vie, ça fait trop plaisir.

\- T'es un vrai ami, toi.

Sentez l'ironie. Je finis par trouver un crayon et un carnet, mon journal intime, je suis censé écrire mon quotidien là-dedans mais cette fois-ci, je peux faire exception, j'ai une enquête à mener. Sur ce, je sors de mon compartiment et décide d'examiner les différents wagons, le coupable a peut-être laissé une preuve quelque part. Je commence par inspecter mon wagon, le premier du train et je descends au fur et à mesure, inspectant chaque recoins minutieusement.

\- Nada ! J'ai trouvé que dalle !

Bredouille, je retourne à mon compartiment, de là, je fais le point juste après être entré.

\- Bon, je sais que le coupable est à bord du train. Il s'agit sûrement d'un élève, le machiniste et la sorcière au chariot n'ayant aucun mobile. La victime a dû être empoisonnée quelques minutes après être montée à bord du train. Ce qui signifie que le coupable devait être sur ses talons, les premiers élèves à être entrés sont donc innocents. Seul bémol, je suis monté dans les premiers, je ne sais donc pas qui sont les derniers élèves... Hum.

\- Arthur arrête de parler tout seul à voix haute, t'es chiant !

\- Huh, Frog ? Qu'est-ce que tu fiches, ici ? Again !

\- J'ai entendu ta conversation avec Anri et Lovino. Je suis également de la partie, dis bonjour à Arsène Lupin ! Honhonhon !

\- ... Arsène Lupin est un voleur.

\- Un "Gentleman Cambrioleur", tu résous le meurtre d'Héraclès et ensuite, tu me cours après pour me faire payer mes crimes, une course haletante entres nous qui finis dans ce compartiment où tu me répètes mes mauvaises actions en m'embrassant fougueusement !

\- ... Dégage de mon compartiment, stupide Frog ! #

Je l'attrape par les épaules et le fout dehors, il proteste en disant qu'un jour nous sortirons ensembles et blablablabla. Son comportement devient lassant à la longue, il peut toujours rêver qu'un jour lui et moi formions un "couple". J'abaisse le rideau de la porte pour ne plus voir son visage et note dans mon carnet que l'inspection du train n'a rien donnée. Je range ensuite mon carnet dans ma poche et entend qu'on toque à la porte.

\- Bloody Stupid Frog !

D'un pas ferme, je viens vers la porte et l'ouvre avec colère.

\- Frog, tu me casses les... Anri ?

\- Eh... Peut-on entrer ?

\- Of course !

Dans la vie, il y a des moments où on se sent con, comme celui-ci. J'étais convaincu que c'était Francis qui toquait à la porte mais en fait, non. Derrière la porte, se trouvaient Anri et Lovino, je m'écarte du passage pour les laisser entrer, ferme la porte derrière eux et m'assois à mon tour.

Arthur - Sorry, je croyais qu'il s'agissait de Francis.

Anri - Ce n'est rien, toute l'école sait que vous vous détestez pour cacher votre amour l'un envers l'autre.

Arthur - What ?

Lovino - On s'en fout de leur histoire ! Anri dit lui pourquoi on est là.

Arthur - ...

Anri - Ah oui ! Avec Lovino, on a fouillé le train, on a regardé un peu partout mais nous n'avons rien trouvé hormis quelques poils de cheval.

Arthur - Des poils de cheval ?

Anri - Bizarre, non ? Tout est-il que nous voulions savoir si de ton côté, tu avais trouvé quelque chose qui pourrait faire avancer l'enquête. Je sais qu'on avait dit "Sherlock Holmes vs Mes cellules grises", n'empêche que ça reste une enquête en équipe.

Arthur - Certes, c'est ce qu'on avait dit sauf que de mon côté, je n'ai rien trouvé non plus. J'ai fouillé les wagons comme vous, rien.

Lovino - Et ça se dit "détective". Pff !

Arthur - Vargas... #

Anri - Aller, aller ! L'heure n'est pas à la dispute, okay ?

Lovino - Pardon.

Arthur - ... Si la fouille n'a rien donnée, on peut interroger les différents élèves.

Anri - Bonne idée, on les interroge ensemble, ça ira plus vite.

Arthur - Oui.

Lovino - Par qui on commence ?

Anri - Je dirais Stojan, il est celui qui a découvert le corps, il est donc logique de commencer par lui.

Arthur - J'allais le dire.

Anri - Okay, allons-y !

Et en avant ! Lovino, Anri et moi, nous levons de nos sièges et sortons de mon compartiment, celui des préfets. Nous nous dirigeons vers la cabine de Stojan, qui nous invite à entrer.

Stojan - Vous voir tous les trois en équipe, ensembles, est bizarre.

Lovino - Je sais , Arthur fait tâche.

Arthur - ... #

Anri - Lovi... Stojan, on voulait te poser des questions sur le corps.

Stojan - Ah bon ?

Anri - Oui, parce que Arthur, Lovino et moi jouons les détectives afin de trouver le meurtrier d'Héraclès.

Stojan - Héraclès n'est pas mort, il était endormi.

Arthur - On le sait malgré tout, nous voulons trouver le coupable. C'est pourquoi, on interroge les différents élèves alors, s'il-te-plait, dis nous ce que tu faisais avant la découverte du corps.

Stojan - Bien. Quand le Poudlard Express est arrivé en gare, je suis monté après Chhean et je suis directement allé dans ma cabine où après m'être installé, j'ai repris la lecture d'un livre sur le Quidditch, j'étais à fond dans ma lecture quand en relevant la tête, j'ai vu passer la sorcière au chariot paniquée. J'ai abandonné mon livre et je suis sorti voir ce qui n'allait pas, la sorcière au chariot m'a expliqué qu'elle avait trouvé un corps. Je lui ai dit de garder son calme et je me suis rendu là où le corps devait être...

Arthur - Et là, tu as vu le cadavre.

Stojan - Exact. La suite vous la connaissez, j'ai prévenu les autres élèves ainsi que le machiniste et ce dernier a arrêté le train puis nous nous sommes tous retrouvés autour du corps où nous avons découvert que Héraclès n'était pas mort... Malgré la tentative d'empoisonnement.

Anri - As-tu croisé Héraclès lorsque tu es monté ?

Stojan - Je suis passé à côté de lui pour monter, c'est tout.

Anri - Je vois, autre chose à dire sinon ?

Stojan - J'aurais voulu que Vladimir soit là pour me sentir moins seul.

Lovino - Ah, la solitude ! Un domaine que tu connais bien, hein Sourcil !

Arthur - Ferme-là Vargas !

Anri - Merci de ton témoignage Stojan.

Stojan - Je vous en prie, j'espère que vous réussirez à trouver le coupable.

Anri - On y travaille !

Elle fit un signe de la main pour dire au revoir au bulgare et nous pousse hors de sa cabine.

Anri - Poursuivons, interrogatoire suivant.

Arthur - La cabine juste à côté de celle de Stojan appartient à Matthias, le danois.

Anri esquissa un sourire et se rend vers la cabine de Matthias, elle toque à sa porte, il nous ouvre et nous laisse entrer à son tour.

Matthias - Alors, vous jouez au détective ? Est-ce amusant ?

Anri - Plutôt oui. Oh Matthias, je devais te dire, j'ai adoré le livre de Hans Christian Andersen "La Reine Des Neiges", j'ai dévoré chaque chapitre, c'était magnifique ! Je suis sûre qu'un jour, on en fera un film !

Lovino - Un film qui ne sera pas de Disney parce que sinon, on risque d'avoir une chanson en boucle pendant plus d'un an...

Arthur - Vas-y Vargas, c'est bien de libérer sa colère. Comme si on avait le temps.

Lovino - Libéré... Ce sera dans le titre de la p'tain de chanson.

Matthias - Personnellement, je voudrais un film sur les Lego où tout serait génial.

Anri - Dans ce film, le héros sera un type ordinaire qui sauvera le monde.

Matthias - Il y aura pleins de références !

Lovino - ...

Anri - Une chanson entraînante !

Matthias - Des moments drôles et émouvants !

Arthur - STOP ! STOP ! Ça suffit avec les références culturelles, on a une enquête à mener, je vous rappelle !

Anri - Oups, il a raison. Matthias, qu'est-ce que tu faisais avant la découverte du corps ?

Matthias - Heu... Vu que mes amis du nord ne sont pas là, j'étais en train de dormir quand le train s'est arrêté, je suis tombé de mon siège, ce qui m'a réveillé. Je me suis relevé et je suis sorti de ma cabine pour rejoindre les autres.

Arthur - As-tu croisé Héraclès avant ça ?

Matthias - Je ne pense pas, on s'est peut-être croisé à la gare, à part ça... Héraclès est un type mystérieux, à chaque fois que je le vois, il est en train de dormir ou entouré de chat.

Le danois nous sourit et croise ses bras derrière sa tête, il s'apprête certainement à se rendormir une fois que nous serons sortis de sa cabine. Je sors mon carnet de ma poche et note un résumé des deux témoignages que nous venons d'avoir, je remets ensuite mon carnet en place et sors de la cabine avec Anri et Lovino, je ferme la porte, comme je le pensais, Matthias est retourné dormir. Une fois dehors, je me tourne vers mes deux compagnons d'enquête.

Arthur - Pour le moment, nous n'avons aucune piste, continuons à interroger les élèves. De qui sommes nous le plus proche ?

Anri - Les deux Serdaigle : Chhean et Grace.

Arthur - Bien.

Notre trio se met en route en direction des Serdaigle, nous toquons à leur porte, expliquons que nous enquêtons et entrons comme précédemment, nous nous installons et commençons l'interrogatoire.

Arthur - Pourquoi les élèves de Serdaigle sont toujours entourés de livres ?

Chhean - Parce que nous sommes des érudits.

Arthur - Seriously.

Chhean - Les livres sont intéressants, je lis d'ailleurs une saga passionnante.

Arthur - Ah, vraiment ? Et c'est quoi le titre de cette "passionnante" saga ?

Chhean - Harry Pot de Fleur !

Arthur - What ?

Anri - Je ne connais pas.

Chhean - C'est génial, ça raconte l'histoire d'un jeune garçon qui découvre qu'il a la main verte et pour perfectionner son art, il se rend dans une école de Botanique aux côté de ses amis Rose et Géranium. Il va apprendre à devenir plus fort, apprendre à ne plus raconter de salades pour espérer remporter la pelle d'or et avoir le plus beau jardin du monde. Être "Le" jardinier.

Grace - Le genre de saga qui vaut bien...

Arthur - 7 Livres.

Anri - 8 Films.

Lovino - Des tonnes de parodies.

Grace - Voilà.

Chhean - ... Ne me jugez pas.

Arthur - Nous ne sommes pas là pour te juger, ne t'inquiète pas. On voudrait savoir ce que vous faisiez avant la découverte du corps et si vous aviez croisé Héraclès entre deux.

Chhean - Grace est montée avant moi. On est tout de suite venu ici pour être au calme et lire.

Grace - On était au calme jusqu'au moment où Feliks est venu nous dire qu'un élève à bord du train avait été tué.

Anri - Mh.

Arthur - Je note, je note.

Lovino - ... Est-ce que Stojan était bien derrière toi, Chhean lorsque vous êtes montés dans le train ?

Arthur et Anri - ?

Lovino - Quoi !? C'est bien ce que cet enfoiré nous a dit, non !?

Arthur - En effet.

Anri - Bravo Lovi ! (=w=)b

Lovino - ...

Chhean - Il était bien derrière moi... Je crois.

Arthur - Et toi Grace, tu as vu ou entendu quelque chose ?

Grace - Non, en ce moment, ma seul occupation est un livre sur le Quidditch.

Anri - Vous vous entendiez bien avec la victime ?

Les deux Serdaigle se regardent et haussent les épaules, elles expliquent que Héraclès passe son temps à dormir et/ou câliner des chats, il ne fait rien de mal. Elles n'ont rien contre lui. Je note cet autre témoignage dans mon carnet, notre trio se lève et laisse les deux Serdaigle seules.

Chhean - Grace, tu ne lis pas un livre sur le Quidditch... Tu lis un livre sur comment dépouiller les professeurs au Poker !

Grace - Chut.

La monégasque lui indique de se taire avec son index. De notre côté, nous poursuivons notre enquête, nous allions interroger Feliks, le polonais quand en chemin, nous sommes tombés sur Alfred, profitant de l'occasion, nous lui avons expliqué ce que nous faisions et lui avons demander son témoignage.

Alfred - Le héros peut enquêter avec vous ?

Arthur - N.O.N.

Alfred - Tu crains Arthur...

Arthur - Raconte ton témoignage idiot ! Tu faisais quoi avant qu'on découvre le corps et est-ce que tu t'entendais bien avec la victime ?

Alfred - J'suis outré qu'tu m'accuses Arthur... Un héros ne tue personne, il sauve d'vies ! Un héros doit montrer l'exemple !

Arthur - ...

Anri - Alfred répond simplement aux questions, s'il-te-plait.

Alfred - J'étais dans m'cabine, j'lisais d'comics quand le train s'est arrêté, j'suis sortis pour voir si les gens allaient bien, parce que c'est ce qu'font les héros et c'là que j'ai découvert l'corps avec les autres... J'nai rien contre Héraclès.

Anri - Thank You.

L'américain sourit à Anri et me tira la langue, tournant les talons, il repartit vers sa cabine.

Arthur - Son témoignage n'était pas nécessaire.

Anri - On doit interroger tout le monde !

Arthur - Peut-être sauf que pour lui un crime se résume à être priver de Hamburger pendant deux semaines ! Quant à un meurtre, c'est jeter un Hamburger à la poubelle !

Anri - La malbouffe, quel fléau !

Lovino - Mangez des tomates, ça vous fera du bien !

Arthur - ... Élève suivant !

Poussant un soupir, je me mets en route vers la cabine du polonais, suivit de près par la belge et l'italien. Feliks est le dernier élève que l'on doit interroger, après ça, tout le monde sera passé sur le grill à l'exception du machiniste et de la sorcière au chariot ainsi que Francis mais je doute que ce soit eux, le machiniste et la sorcière au chariot n'ont aucunes raisons de s'en prendre à un élève de la sorte et pour Francis... Même si il m'énerve et qu'il fait pleins de conneries avec ses deux amis, je ne le crois pas capable de faire ça : empoisonner un innocent.

Arthur - On y est, Feliks !

Feliks - N-N'entrez genre pas maintenant !

Arquant un sourcil aux paroles du polonais, Anri est aussi perplexe que moi. Qu'est-ce que Feliks essaie de cacher ? Pas le temps de devinez, je force sa porte pour l'ouvrir.

Arthur - FELIKS !

J'ai réussi à l'ouvrir, je me permets ensuite de rentrer avec mes deux compagnons dans la cabine. A l'intérieur, on retrouve un Feliks agité, il se comporte bizarrement. Je lui explique que nous sommes pas là pour l'obliger à porter l'uniforme masculin, chacun ses goûts, mais que nous sommes venus lui demander son témoignage à propos du meurtre de Héraclès.

Feliks - Genre, je suis suspect ! Genre trop pas cool quoi ! J'ai genre rien à cacher !

Anri - Ouah, trois "Genre" en moins d'une minute, c'est bizarre. Tu es sûr que tu n'as rien à cacher ?

Feliks - Genre non...

Anri - Ne me mens pas, vide ton sac et en échange, je te donnerai une gaufre.

Arthur - Tu crois sincèrement qu'il va tout balancer en échange d'une gaufre ?

Anri - Arthur ne sous estime jamais le pouvoir des gaufres belges.

Arthur - Ah... Si tu parles, je te donnerai des scones en plus !

Anri - Arthur ne gâche pas tout...

Devant nos propositions alléchantes, le polonais finit par cracher le morceau, il accepta la gaufre de la belge qu'il mangea en donnant son témoignage par contre, il refusa mes scones... Why !?

Feliks - Je suis monté en dernier dans le train, Héraclès était déjà loin quand je suis arrivé dans ma cabine. Je n'ai pas bougé de cette dernière à cause d'un de mes bagages... Un bagage genre top secret ! Le seul moment où je suis sorti est quand le train s'est arrêté, quand on a signalé le corps.

Arthur - Et quel est donc ce bagage "top secret" ?

Feliks - Si je vous le montre, vous le dite genre à personne, d'accord ?

Arthur - Oui.

RomaBel - Ouais.

Ayant confirmation de notre silence, Feliks se mit à bouger ses différentes valises pour laisser apparaître son bagage spécial... Son bagage spécial qui n'est autre qu'un... Un Poney ! Il a prit un Poney avec lui dans le train ! Tu m'étonnes qu'il soit monté en dernier et qu'il se montre si nerveux ! Un Poney ! Un Poney !

Arthur - Je rêve !

Anri - Oh, ça explique les poils de cheval que j'ai retrouvé avec Lovino !

Lovino - Jusqu'à la dernière minute, j'ai cru que ces sales poils appartenaient aux pt'ain de sourcils de ce con d'Arthur.

Arthur - Vargas ! #

Lovino - Chigi !

Feliks - Chut ! Chut ! Personne doit genre le savoir, je l'ai pris en cachette, je veux lui montrer Poudlard. Poudlard c'est cool même si ça manque de rose.

Trio - ...

Feliks - J'aime le rose c'est genre trop cool !

Trio - On avait compris.

Arthur - Cela dit, un poney ? Bon courage pour le cacher.

Lovino - Remarque un poney ce n'est pas la mer à boire. Moi, je me trimbale tous les jours un p'tain de singe.

Anri - Un singe ?

Lovino - Oui, Arthur.

Arthur - ...Bientôt un deuxième meurtre va être commis à bord de ce train, je le sens... #

Lovino - *Gloups*

Anri - Sur ce, on va te laisser Feliks ! Bye-Bye !

Aussi tôt dit, aussi tôt fait. Je sors de la cabine du polonais avec Anri et Lovino, celui-là, il commence sérieusement à me courir sur le haricot, je me demande ce qui me retient de sortit ma baguette pour lui faire payer son insolence, envers son préfet en plus ! Sale morveux !

Arthur - C'était le dernier, nous avons interrogé tout le monde.

Anri - Une réunion s'impose, histoire de faire le point.

Arthur - Je suis d'accord.

Anri - Faisons-là dans notre compartiment, il n'est pas loin.

Arthur - Je te suis.

Me laissant guider, je suis la belge et l'italien jusqu'à leur compartiment, sur le trajet, je sors mon carnet de ma poche et écris les autres témoignages que nous avons recueillis. Cela fait, je range une nouvelle fois mon carnet et arrive devant le compartiment de mes deux compagnons, je m'apprête à entrer dedans après eux quand j'aperçois Héraclès au loin. Je lui cris après et fais signe à Anri que je reviens, je dois aller parler au grec. Elle me dit qu'il n'y a pas de problème, ils vont m'attendre. Je pars donc voir le grec.

\- Héraclès.

\- Re-Bonjour Arthur, vous avez trouvé qui a voulu me tuer ?

\- Pas encore, on cherche.

\- Je vois.

\- Oui d'ailleurs, est-ce que tu pourrais faire le mort pendant le temps de l'enquête ? Question de crédibilité.

\- Faire le mort ? Je peux essayer.

\- Merci, ça va nous aider ! Là, on va se réunir pour faire le point et chercher le suspect principal ensuite, on va reprendre l'enquête et quand on arrivera à Poudlard, nous aurons trouvé ton meurtrier.

\- Ah.

Je lui dis ça fièrement, jouer au détective, ça m'amuse. J'aurais certes voulu jouer avec une autre personne que Lovino Vargas mais bref, je prends sur moi. Je fais signe à Héraclès et me rends à l'intérieur du compartiment de Anri, fermant la porte derrière moi, nous sommes prêts pour la réunion. De son côté, le grec ne reste pas sans rien faire, serrant dans ses bras le chat qui l'accompagne, il va "faire le mort".

\- Faire le mort... Ce sont les chiens qui font ce tour pas moi. Il est bizarre cet Arthur. LOL.

* * *

Alors ? Des avis ? Des critiques ? Des passages qui vous ont fait rire ? Review o/ !

Si vous avez aimé, je propose d'aller faire un tour sur le forum afin d'y jeter un œil, cela pourrait peut être vous intéresser ! Si vous avez des questions, vous pouvez les envoyer aux admins ou en MP directement sur ce compte ! (Tous les liens sont dans la description.)

Bonne journée !


	3. Chapter 3

**Titre :** Le Crime du Poudlard Express

 **Auteur :** Lovinos Vargas (forum)

 **Personnages :** Arthur Kirkland/Angleterre ; Anri Janssen/Belgique ; Lovino Vargas/Italie du Sud ; Francis Bonnefoy/France ; Alfred F. Jones/USA ; Stojan Milev/Bulgarie ; Matthias Køhler/Danemark ; Feliks Łukasiewicz/Pologne ; Chhean Keo/Cambodge ; Grace Bonnefoy/Monaco ; Héraclès Karpusi/Grèce. Vladimir est Roumanie !

 **Couples :** Sous-entendu de FrUK et de RomaBel.

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent à Hidekaz Himaruya, sauf les OCs qui appartiennent à leurs propriétaires respectifs. L'Univers appartient à JK Rowling. Enfin, cette histoire appartient au Lovino de Pasta Kedavra!

 **N/A :** Bonjour ! Un fois de plus, c'est Maria !

Voici le chapitre 3, C'est l'heure de la réunion pour Arthur, Anri et Lovino !

Bonne Lecture !

* * *

 **LE CRIME DU POUDLARD EXPRESS**

 _ **Chapitre 3**_

* * *

 **Janvier 1990.** Poudlard Express.

* * *

Après avoir quitté Héraclès, je me suis donc rendu dans la cabine d'Anri et de Lovino pour la réunion, à peine venais-je de fermer la porte derrière moi que cet abrutit d'italien m'a à nouveau fait comprendre qu'il ne m'appréciait pas... Qu'il se rassure, moi non plus !

Arthur - Où je m'assois ?

Lovino - Par terre avec les déchets.

Arthur - ...

Anri - Lovi ! Assis-toi ici, Arthur.

La belge bougea ses bagages pour les mettre sur le sol afin de libérer le siège à côté d'elle. Je lui adresse un hochement de tête en signe de remerciement et m'installe à ses côtés. Je sors ensuite mon carnet pour passer en revue les différents témoignages que nous avons recueillis.

Arthur - Bien, la réunion peut commencer.

Lovino - Une réunion pour quoi faire, bastard ? Nous n'avons aucune p'tain de piste !

Anri - Si nous en avons, hein Arthur ?

Arthur - Heu...

Je tourne les pages de mon carnet et relis les résumés des témoignages.

Arthur - Nous avons interrogés tous les élèves présent à bord du train à l'exception de Francis mais je doute qu'il soit le coupable.

Anri - Pourquoi ça ?

Arthur - Et bien, je ne le crois pas capable de faire ça, je veux dire, il a beau être agaçant et pervers, je ne le vois pas du tout empoisonner quelqu'un.

Anri - C'est mignon la façon dont tu prends sa défense.

Arthur - What ? Pas du tout ! Je ne prends la défense de personne, je dis simplement que l'on peut écarter Francis de la liste des suspects. Avec le machiniste et la sorcière au chariot.

Anri - D'accord, si tu veux. Mais pour les autres témoignages, il n'y en a aucun qui paraissent louches ou qui manquent de logique ?

Arthur - Hum, à première vue, je ne vois rien. En fait, à quelques détails près, nos témoignages sont quasi tous semblables, chaque élève à bord de ce train, je cite "N'a rien contre Héraclès et a directement rejoint sa cabine après être monté à bord.".

Anri - Je vois...

Tournant le regard vers elle, je remarque qu'elle affiche un air intrigué comme-ci quelque chose la préoccupait.

Arthur - Anri, tu penses à quoi ?

Anri - Oh, je...

Lovino - Elle trouve que tu as une tête de con et n'ose pas te le dire, enfoiré !

Arthur - Ah oui ? Cela m'étonnerait qu'elle pense une chose pareille en sachant qu'elle passe déjà le plus clair de son temps avec une tête d'andouille !

Lovino - Hein ?

Arthur - Tu as bien entendu Vargas, tu as une tête d'andouille et tu commences sérieusement à me casser les pieds ! Je me demande pourquoi on fait équipe ensembles d'ailleurs !

L'italien fronça les sourcils avant de me tirer la langue, quel gamin ! Il sortit ensuite des boites de chocogrenouilles de sa poche qu'il ne tarde pas à ouvrir pour en manger le contenu. Anri quant à elle tente de calmer la situation.

Anri - L'heure n'est pas à la dispute les amis, concentrons nous sur l'enquête !

Arthur - Je veux bien Anri mais je ne comprends pas...

Anri - Quoi donc ?

Arthur - Pourquoi fait-on équipe ?

Anri - Parce que mes petites cellules grises fonctionnent aussi bien que les tiennes.

Arthur - Certes, tu es intelligente, je le reconnais mais pourquoi... POURQUOI AVEC LUI ?

Lovino - C'est une volonté de l'auteur, ducon.

Arthur - Quoi ?

Lovino - Quoi "Quoi" ? Je ne fais que lire le message sur ma boite de chocogrenouille, damn it !

Arthur - ... Tu fais chier Vargas. En plus, je suis certain qu'il n'existe pas de détective italien ! Tu ne sers à rien dans cette histoire !

Lovino - Ta gueule ! Je vous accompagne si je veux, hors de question de te laisser seul avec Anri ! Tu vas la traumatiser avec tes sourcils !

Anri - Lovi, je suis habituée à ses sourcils depuis le temps...

Arthur - Tu... Tu m'énerves Vargas, je sens que je vais...

Lovino - Tu vas quoi, bouffon ?

Arthur - ... Rien.

J'étais prêt à sortir ma baguette et a lui faire payer son insolence mais en le voyant se lever de son siège pour se cacher derrière la belge en tremblant, je préfère ne rien faire. Cet idiot de Vargas, pour insulter les gens, il est fort par contre dès que la situation monte d'un cran, il est le premier à fuir ou à se cacher. Poussant un soupir, je me tape la main contre le front, nous étions censé discuter de l'enquête pendant cette réunion, pas nous disputer... Enfin, "nous disputer" Lovino et moi. J'allais m'excuser envers Anri quand quelqu'un toque avant d'ouvrir la porte, c'était Chhean.

Chhean - Excusez moi de vous dérangez mais Matthias a acheté pleins de friandises à la sorcière au chariot et il nous invite à les manger avec lui dans le wagon central.

Anri - Des friandises ?

Chhean - Oui, suivez moi. C'est comme un pique-nique géant.

Notre trio se regarde à tour de rôle puis ensemble nous nous levons de nos sièges et sortons de la cabine. Dans le couloir, la cambodgienne nous sert de guide jusqu'au wagon central, le wagon le plus grand où les élèves peuvent plus facilement communiquer entres eux, ce wagon n'était pas divisé avec des cabines.

Chhean - On y est.

La Serdaigle ouvrit la porte du wagon et tour à tour nous entrons, à l'intérieur, il y avait tout le monde, tous les élèves que nous avons interrogés et Francis. Notre trio se sépare afin de s'installer et commencer à manger les différentes friandises.

Matthias - Allez-y les amis, mangez !

Alfred - Faut pas me l'dire deux fois ! Eheh !

Arthur - Alfred, tu seras trop lourd pour ton balai si tu continues.

Alfred - Tais-toi Arthur, tu gâches mon plaisir...

Lovino - Si il ne gâchait que ça...

Anri - En tout cas, je te remercie Matthias.

Stojan - Oui cette idée de pique-nique est excellente.

Matthias - De rien, de rien. Remerciez surtout la sorcière au chariot d'avoir fait des réduc' !

Feliks - Je suis genre complètement d'accord.

Francis - Sinon Anri, comment avance votre enquête sur le meurtre d'Héraclès ?

Arthur - Elle piétine !

Anri - Elle ne piétine pas, je dirais que... Nous avançons pas à pas. Arrête d'être cynique Arthur !

Arthur - ...

Héraclès - Donc, vous n'avez pas encore trouvé mon meurtrier ?

Arthur - Héraclès, qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit ? Fais semblant d'être mort, please !

Héraclès - Ah oui...

Le grec finit sa friandise et se couche par terre pour faire le mort, il ferme les yeux et quelques secondes après, il s'endormit, son chat vient se coucher sur son torse pour dormir avec lui.

Héraclès - Zzzzzzz

Grace - Dite moi, il prend son rôle très à cœur.

Feliks - Le voir me rappelle le cours d'Histoire de la Magie... Le cours qui donne genre trop envie de dormir.

Chhean - Arthur ?

Arthur - Yes ?

Chhean - D'après toi, le coupable est encore à bord du train , il s'agit de l'un d'entre nous ?

Arthur - Oui, où veux-tu en venir ?

Chhean - Je veux en venir au fait que si le coupable est parmi nous, Héraclès vient de manger avec son assassin et aussi, je me demandais pourquoi vous n'êtes pas suspect ? Un meurtrier qui participe aux enquêtes sur ses propres crimes, ça s'est déjà vu.

Arthur - ... Chhean ne brise pas mon rêve, okay ? Laisse moi jouer au détective.

Chhean - Comme tu veux.

Anri - Grace, tu lis toujours ton livre sur le Quidditch ?

Grace - Heu oui, je l'ai presque fini.

Stojan - Alfred, tu veux d'autres chocogrenouilles ?

Alfred - Oui, donne l'moi steuplait.

Stojan - Tiens.

Alfred - Thank U.

Arthur - Alfred, ton balai.

Alfred - Mais Arthur ! Je n'pas d'problèmes à ce niveau-là, c'pas d'la graisse, c'du muscle !

Arthur - Ouais c'est ça...

L'américain n'a pas intérêt à venir me voir et se plaindre dans les jours à venir, de toutes façons, j'aurais essayé de le prévenir. Ce n'est pas ma faute si mes paroles rentrent par une oreille et ressortent par l'autre avec lui. Enfin passons, avec les autres, nous continuons de manger encore quelques friandises puis chaque élève rejoint sa cabine et retourne à ses occupations. Héraclès lui reste là, terminant sa sieste. Je retourne donc avec Anri et Lovino à leur compartiment où nous essayons de faire à nouveau le point pour résoudre cette affaire.

Arthur - Cette petite pause était forte agréable bien qu'inutile.

Lovino - Enfoiré, tu devrais être content au lieu de râler !

Arthur - C'est toi qui dis ça, Vargas ? Tss... L'hôpital qui se fout de la charité !

Lovino - Ta gueule, bastard !

Arthur - Non, toi ferme-là ! Sale morveux !

Là, j'en ai marre ! Je suis à deux doigts de sortir ma baguette et lui faire payer à ce crétin ! Sérieusement, je suis tout de même son préfet, il pourrait au moins me montrer un minimum de respect ! Un jour, j'aimerais vraiment que Anri m'explique pourquoi il ne l'insulte jamais elle !

En face à face avec l'italien, je m'apprête à sortir ma baguette, elle est là, elle me démange.

Je vais la sortir et...

Anri - Okay, temps mort ! Les garçons, vous vous calmez ou sinon, je m'énerve, c'est compris ?

Arthur - ... Oui.

Lovino - ... Ouais.

La belge nous indique de nous asseoir chacun de notre côté, elle pousse ensuite un soupire et se tient le menton, en réfléchissant.

Anri - Il y a un truc qui me chiffonne depuis toute à l'heure.

Arthur - Ah bon ?

Anri - Oui, le témoignage de Grace. Je le trouve bizarre...

Arthur - Je ne vois pas en quoi, Grace a dit qu'elle lisait un livre avec Chhean. Elles ne sont sorties de leur cabine que quand Feliks les a prévenues pour le meurtre.

Anri - Je sais et je sais également que Grace a le vertige. Cette phobie l'empêche de pratiquer le Quidditch, elle évite donc tout ce qui se rapporte à ce sujet.

Lovino - Et ?

Anri - Et alors, si elle n'aime pas le Quidditch, pourquoi lit-elle un livre sur le sujet ?

Arthur - On peut lire un livre sur une discipline qu'on ne maîtrise pas, tu sais.

Lovino - Comme toi avec les livres de cuisine, n'est-ce pas sourcils ?

Arthur - Shut Up Vargas !

Anri - Je reste perplexe. Pourquoi a-t-elle menti sur le sujet de son livre ?

Arthur - Elle n'avait peut-être pas envie de le dire... Mais attend une minute, tu ne serais pas entrain de penser que Grace serait la coupable ?

Anri - Non, bien sûr que non ! Grace est une fille gentille, si elle devait s'en prendre à quelqu'un, en l'occurrence Héraclès, ce serait parce qu'il l'aurait battue au Poker. Or c'est impossible puisque Grace est la meilleure joueuse au Poker de tout Poudlard.

Lovino - Et donc ?

Anri - Et donc, je voudrais à nouveau aller l'interroger pour mettre cette histoire de livre au clair.

Lovino - Oh.

Arthur - Pendant que vous partez la réinterroger, je vais rester ici et relire mes notes des différents témoignages, un détail nous a peut-être échappé.

Anri - D'accord, tu viens Lovi ?

Lovino - Je te suis, Arthur schlingue, ça m'insupporte !

Arthur - Pardon ? Je te signale que mon eau de toilette sent très bon !

Lovino - Justement : Eau. De. Toilette.

Arthur - Y m'énerve ! Y m'énerve ! #

L'italien me fit des grimaces tout en suivant Anri qui le tire par le bras, ils partent interroger à nouveau Grace. Ne les voyant plus, je ferme la porte et m'assois sur un siège, je sors mon carnet et lis les témoignages. Et comme il fallait s'y attendre, un élève vient me déranger, le pire de tous... Francis ! Plissant les yeux en le regardant, il ouvre la porte et entre dans le compartiment de la belge et Lovino, s'essayant en face de moi, tout sourire.

\- Arthur

\- Dégage Frog !

\- Tu ne peux pas me dire autre chose pour changer ?

\- ... Si, j'ai une question. Est-ce que je sens bon ?

\- Hein ? C'est quoi cette question ?

\- Contente toi de répondre.

\- Mh... Je dirais que oui, tu sens bon. Même si je n'en suis pas trop sûr, en fait pour te dire la vérité, je mets toujours 2 litres de parfum avant de venir te voir du coup, mis-à-part moi, je ne sens rien d'autres. Alors ouais, si ça trouve tu sens mauvais et je ne m'en rends même pas compte ! Honhonhonhon !

\- Dégage de mon compartiment, bloody frog !

Je dépose mon carnet sur mon siège et attrape Francis par le col pour le sortir de mon compartiment même si en réalité, il s'agit de celui de Anri et Lovino. Bref, je fous le français dehors, ce dernier tel un boomerang revient à la charge.

\- Arrête de me mettre dehors, tu me brises le cœur !

\- Toi, tu me brises autre chose mais vu que je suis un gentleman, je ne dirais pas quoi.

\- Mouais... N'empêche, mon cher Arthur, tu n'es pas venu m'interroger.

\- I know... J'ai toujours du mal à me dire que tu n'es pas la victime.

\- Si j'avais été la victime, les élèves seraient tristes. #

\- Pas moi, au contraire, je ferais la fête.

\- Arthur... Les élèves seraient vraiment très tristes, parce que tu vois, moi, j'ai des amis. #

\- Tss, je m'en fiche ! J'ai des amis aussi, Frog !

\- Oh, qui ça ?

\- Well... Déjà le brésilien et le portugais ! Ensuite... Heu... Le norvégien et Vladimir ainsi que le japonais ! Voilà !

\- Oh mon Dieu, Arthur ! Je peux compter le nombre de tes amis avec une seule main ! Je pleure tellement je ris ! Honhonhonhon !

\- Dégage de mon compartiment, Bloody Stupid Frog ! #

A nouveau, je l'attrape par le col et le met dehors de mon compartiment. On pourrait croire à un "running gag" tellement, je répète cette scène depuis la gare de Londres. Bref, je ferme la porte et me laisse glisser contre cette dernière, ainsi le français ne pourra pas essayer d'entrer. Je soupire encore et baisse le regard. Francis a tord de se moquer, contrairement à ce qu'il peut croire, j'ai des amis ! Les 5 que j'ai cité avec qui je discute de magie et de tout et rien puis, je pense que Elizaveta et Anri sont aussi mes amies du côté des filles, je crois... Après, malgré ce que j'ai pu lui dire en face, dans le fond, j'aurais été triste qu'il soit la victime. C'est vrai, le français est mon meilleur ennemi, pas facile de trouver quelqu'un d'autre avec qui je peux avoir ce genre de relation.

Levant les yeux au ciel, je réfléchis à l'enquête. Lovino, Anri et moi avons interroger tout le monde présent à bord de ce train sauf 3 personnes : Le machiniste, la sorcière au chariot et Francis. Je sais d'avance que ce ne sont pas eux et de toutes façons, dès le départ, je n'ai jamais pensé qu'ils étaient coupables. En fait, je suis certain que le meurtrier se trouve parmi les élèves, une fille ou un garçon ? Je n'en sais rien mais il est là, parmi eux.

Marquant une pause, je me relève et prend mon carnet, je m'amuse à faire défiler les pages quand soudain une idée me traverse l'esprit. Depuis le début, j'enquête avec la belge et l'italien comme le ferait un détective normal lors d'un meurtre... Sauf que contrairement à ce détective, j'ai un avantage ! Un avantage auquel, je n'avais pas pensé jusqu'à présent.

\- Ma victime... Ma victime est vivante !

Comment n'ai-je pas pu y penser plus tôt ? Depuis le début, notre trio enquête, cherchant un coupable en récoltant différents témoignages. Depuis le début, nous ignorons le plus important, notre victime est vivante !

Réalisant la chose, je range mon carnet dans ma poche et sors de la cabine de Anri et Lovino. Une fois dehors, je regarde à droite et à gauche, cherchant le grec. Il n'est pas dans ce wagon-ci, pas grave, je me mets à sa recherche. Après 2 bonnes minutes, je finis par le trouver dans le wagon central, il n'avait pas bougé depuis le "pique-nique".

\- Héraclès, j'ai besoin de toi !

\- Besoin de moi ? Je ne dois plus faire le mort ?

\- Si, si ! Tu dois continuer à faire le mort jusqu'à ce qu'on résolve l'enquête mais là, j'ai besoin de toi.

\- Bon et je peux faire quoi pour t'aider ?

\- Une reconstitution.

\- Kézako ?

Devant le visage confus du grec, je décide de lui expliquer la situation, je pense que ça va l'aider. Je lui explique que contrairement à un détective normal qui enquête sur un meurtre avec comme seul aide son intuition et des témoignages. Moi de mon côté, j'ai un avantage et cet avantage est que ma victime à moi, elle est vivante ! Et vu qu'elle est vivante, je peux sans problèmes lui demander de reproduire son meurtre en d'autres termes : Faire une reconstitution.

\- Tu as compris ?

\- J'ai compris.

\- Let's Go !

Héraclès ayant comprit, je me dirige avec lui vers la scène de crime. Arrivé là-bas, je lui demande de reproduire le meurtre.

\- Héraclès montre moi comment tu es mort.

\- Je suis mort ici, à cet endroit.

\- Okay...

\- Par terre, j'ai remarqué que la moquette était très confortable, une très bonne qualité.

\- Je m'en fous de ça, reproduis la scène !

\- Si tu veux.

Héraclès reproduit la scène, je le vois s'avancer en arrêtant pas de bailler. Il me dit que la veille du départ en train, il n'a pas dormi de la nuit. A cause d'un festin qu'il a eu du mal à digérer, il a fait une nuit blanche, de ce fait du lendemain, il agissait comme un zombie. Il me dit aussi qu'il se croyait seul dans le train, seul avec un autre élève, l'élève qui lui a donné le poison, il ne sait pas si c'était une fille ou un garçon, il n'a réalise ma présence et celles des autres que quand nous étions tous réunis autour de son cadavre, quand on le croyait mort en résumé.

\- Donc, si je te demande qui est la personne qui t'a donné du poison, tu ne sauras pas me répondre. C'est ça ?

\- Désolé... Quand, je suis très fatigué, je ne vois pas plus loin que le bout de mon nez.

\- En même temps, ça aurait été trop facile. Autre chose à dire à part ça ?

\- Je me souviens que j'ai levé la tête quand mon meurtrier m'a parlé.

\- Tu as levé la tête ? Cela signifie que ton meurtrier devait sûrement être plus grand que toi.

\- Je suppose.

\- Et dans ce train, je ne connais qu'une seule personne plus grande que toi, Héraclès.

\- Qui ?

\- Patience. Là, je voudrais que tu fasses quelque chose d'autre pour moi, ensuite tu pourras retourner faire le mort.

\- Compris.

J'esquisse un sourire et demande au grec de réunir tous les élèves dans le wagon central, je pense savoir qui est le coupable. Le meurtrier d'Héraclès, l'empoisonneur. Le grec me fait un hochement de tête approbateur et part prévenir les élèves, qu'ils doivent tous se réunir dans le wagon central. Pendant ce temps, je me rends en direction du compartiment de Anri et Lovino, ces deux-là doivent avoir fini d'interroger Grace à l'heure qu'il est. Je vais aller les mettre au parfum au sujet du coupable.

\- Mes amis, dernière réunion avant la révélation !

C'est ce que je leur dit en entrant dans leur cabine et m'asseyant aux côtés d'Anri.

Lovino - ... ?

Anri - Quoi ? Tu as découvert qui était le coupable ?

Arthur - Oui et vous n'allez pas en revenir !

Gardant mon sourire, je raconte à Anri et Lovino ce que j'ai fait durant leur absence, comme quoi, j'ai réalise que notre victime était vivante. Et que grâce à ça, j'ai pu demander à Héraclès de faire une reconstitution de son meurtre, une reconstitution forte utile puisque maintenant, je sais qui est le coupable.

Anri - Incroyable ! Je suis impressionnée Arthur.

Lovino - Pour une fois que tu sers à quelque chose.

Arthur - Ce n'est pas tout.

Je leur raconte également qui est vraiment le coupable et les possibles raisons de son crime, je leur dis aussi que j'ai demandé au grec de réunir tout le monde dans le wagon central, là où nous avons pris "le pique-nique" pour annoncer aux élèves le nom du meurtrier.

Anri - Quelle histoire ! Il ne reste plus qu'à dire qui est le coupable et l'affaire sera close.

Arthur - Voilà, par contre faites bien tout ce que je vous ai dis, c'est important.

Anri - T'inquiète !

Arthur - Et toi, Vargas ?

Lovino - Oui, oui. Mais juste une chose...

Arthur - Laquelle ?

Lovino - En chemin jusqu'au p'tain de wagon central. Ferme-là !

* * *

Alors ? Des avis ? Des critiques ? Des passages qui vous ont fait rire ? Review o/ !


	4. Chapter 4

**Titre :** Le Crime du Poudlard Express

 **Auteur :** Lovinos Vargas (forum)

 **Personnages :** Arthur Kirkland/Angleterre ; Anri Janssen/Belgique ; Lovino Vargas/Italie du Sud ; Francis Bonnefoy/France ; Alfred F. Jones/USA ; Stojan Milev/Bulgarie ; Matthias Køhler/Danemark ; Feliks Łukasiewicz/Pologne ; Chhean Keo/Cambodge ; Grace Bonnefoy/Monaco ; Héraclès Karpusi/Grèce. Vladimir est Roumanie !

 **Couples :** Sous-entendu de FrUK et de RomaBel.

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent à Hidekaz Himaruya, sauf les OCs qui appartiennent à leurs propriétaires respectifs. L'Univers appartient à JK Rowling. Enfin, cette histoire appartient au Lovino de Pasta Kedavra!

 **N/A :** Salut ! Une nouvelle fois, c'est Maria ! Et voici le quatrième et dernier chapitre du "Crime du Poudlard Express" ! Arthur, Anri et Lovino parviendront-ils à clore et classé cette enquête ?! Je vous laisse le découvrir...

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **LE CRIME DU POUDLARD EXPRESS**

 _ **Chapitre 4**_

* * *

 **Janvier 1990.** Arrivée à Poudlard.

* * *

Ayant informé Anri et Lovino de mes découvertes au sujet du coupable et de son mobile, je pense qu'il est temps de mettre un terme à cette histoire.

Arthur - Vous êtes prêts ?

Anri - Pour sûr, j'ai hâte de révéler la vérité ! Mais Arthur, ne devrions-nous pas répéter un peu plus notre accusation au cas où ?

Artur - Non, pas besoin, ça ira !

Anri - J'espère...

Lovino - T'as pas intérêt à la décevoir, ducon !

Arthur - Je n'en ai pas l'intention... Allons-y.

Il m'épuise ce sale morveux, depuis le début de l'enquête, il passe son temps à m'insulter, il n'est gentil qu'avec la belge. Soupirant, je pense que je ne le comprendrais jamais cet abrutit, nous sommes trop différents, notre seul point commun est la Maison Serpentard. Et encore...

Passons, notre trio se dirige vers le wagon central où là-bas, j'espère que tout le monde est présent pour la grande révélation. Mon cher Héraclès, as-tu réussi à réunir tous les élèves ? Je me le demande.

Arthur - Nous y sommes, l'heure de la révélation a sonnée.

Romabel - ...

Adressant un dernier regard à mes deux compagnons d'enquête, je me dis que c'est la dernière fois que nous ferons équipe, une fois que nous serons entrés et révélé qui est le coupable, je doute qu'à l'avenir, nous nous réunissons encore pour enquêter.

Anri - Ça ne va pas, Arthur ?

Arthur - Hum... Si. Si, ça va.

Anri - Tu es sûr ?

Arthur - Oui enfin... Même si ce sera la seule et dernière fois, enquêter avec vous était divertissant.

Anri - Oh...

La belge sourit et me fit un câlin, en y pensant, elle fait beaucoup du câlin. L'italien par contre reste dans son coin à gonfler les joues, ça n'a pas l'air de lui plaire ce genre de scène.

Lovino - Si j'ai enquêté c'est pour Anri, pas pour toi espère de bouffon !

Arthur - Pareil de mon côté, Vargas. J'ai enquêté avec elle et non avec toi. Toi, tu ne vas pas me manquer, sale morveux !

Anri - Mh.

Me lâchant, Anri prit un air blasé à ma dispute avec Lovino, il est vrai que lui et moi n'avons pas arrêté de nous prendre le bec depuis le début de l'enquête. Je pense lui faire des scones pour m'excuser de ce comportement tout sauf Gentleman et en même temps la féliciter de son courage à supporter l'italien et l'espagnol par la même occasion.

Ceci dit, nous avons assez perdu de temps. Je prends une inspiration en saisissant la poignée de la porte du wagon central et expire, attendant deux secondes, j'ouvre la porte et entre, suivit de près par Anri et Lovino.

A l'intérieur, tout le monde est là, Héraclès a réussit sa mission. Fermant la porte, je sens sur moi plusieurs regards, les élèves observent notre trio curieux. Curieux de savoir qui est le coupable, qui a voulu tuer le grec. Je ravale ma salive et marche lentement dans l'allée central, au milieu des différents sièges, me tenant le menton, j'affiche une expression supérieure sur mon visage, le genre d'expression qui dit "Je sais que c'est toi !". La belge me suit dans mes mouvements tandis que Lovino part simplement s'asseoir pour grignoter une chocogrenouille.

Arthur - Si vous êtes tous réunis ici, c'est parce que nous avons découvert l'identité du coupable. Enfin, j'ai découvert son identité.

Lovino - Ça va les chevilles, crétin ?

Arthur - Ta gueule Vargas, laisse moi profiter de cet instant ! #

Chhean - Vous savez qui a tenté de tuer Héraclès ?

Feliks - Genre qui ? Qui ?

Alfred - Le héros aurait découvert l'coupable bien avant vous... Si j'avais pu participer à l'enquête...

Francis - Une prochaine fois, Alfred.

Alfred - Pff !

Francis - Grand frère est là.

Alfred - Arthur craint !

Francis - Je sais mais c'est parce qu'il est jaloux, il n'a pas beaucoup d'amis comparé à Grand Frère alors il est énervé.

Alfred - Are U serious ?

Arthur - Vos gueules vous deux ! # Je reprends... Donc, avec Anri et Lovino, nous avons mené l'enquête. Tour à tour, nous vous avons interrogés afin de vérifier vos alibis et vos relations avec la victime.

Héraclès - On parle de moi ?

Arthur - Héraclès, je t'ai dit de jouer le mort, please !

Héraclès - Oups...

Grace - Vous avez vérifiés nos alibis et quoi ? De toutes façons, Héraclès est en vie, l'enquête n'était pas nécessaire.

Chhean - Grace marque un point puis la victime étant vivante, pourquoi ne pas lui avoir demandé dès le départ qui était son meurtrier ?

Anri - Lui demander aurait été trop simple et Héraclès ne connaît pas son meurtrier.

Grace - Comment ça ?

Chhean - Quoi ?

Anri - Oui, il ne le connaît pas parce qu'il ne l'a pas vu clairement.

Feliks - Heu... Genre je suis perdu, Héraclès n'était pas en face de son meurtrier alors ?

Anri - Si, il l'était.

Matthias - Hein ?

Alfred - J'comprends pas !

Arthur - Tu comprends jamais rien.

Alfred - Shut Up !

Francis - Anri explique nous parce que là, tout le monde est perdu.

Anri - Je vois ça, Arthur ?

Arthur - Yes ! Mes amis laissez moi vous expliquer toute cette sombre histoire.

Je marque une pause, m'assurant d'avoir captée l'attention de tout le monde. Cela fait, je fais les cent pas dans l'allée centrale du wagon pour expliquer ma théorie.

Arthur - Pour commencer, si Héraclès n'a pas vu son meurtrier alors que celui-ci était en face de lui, c'est pour la simple et bonne raison que hier soir, Héraclès avait fait un festin de roi, un festin qu'il n'est pas près d'oublier puisque ce repas lui a causé une belle indigestion, qui l'a empêché de dormir toute la nuit. Et à cause de cette nuit blanche, notre victime était très fatiguée, plus que d'habitude, il n'a d'ailleurs réalisé notre présence à tous que quand nous étions penchés au dessus de lui, quand nous le croyions mort. Cette fatigue l'empêchait de voir plus loin que le bout de son nez et donc, le visage du meurtrier...

Everybody - ...

Grace - Il aurait pu identifier sa voix ?

Arthur - Certes, il aurait pu mais étant très fatigué, la seule personne qu'il écoutait été son chat.

Stojan - Héraclès ne sait pas qui lui a donné le poison ?

Feliks - Genre, ça pourrait être n'importe qui.

Anri - Exactement d'où notre enquête.

Chhean - Je comprends mieux votre obstination, vous réclamiez justice pour lui.

Anri - Entre autre, on voulait surtout jouer au détective.

Alfred - J'aurais voulu jouer avec vous !

Anri - Désolée Alfred...

Francis - Donc, mon cher Arthur. Qui est le tueur ?

A cette question du français, j'esquisse un sourire plus grand sur mon visage, je regarde la belge et d'un signe de tête, je lui donne le signal pour la révélation. Anri vient près de moi et je poursuis mes propos.

Arthur - Le meurtrier d'Héraclès a utilisé une bouteille pour l'empoisonner et il est repartit avec cette même bouteille, ne laissant que le cadavre du grec sur la scène du crime.

Anri - Nous supposons que c'est ce que le coupable a fait mais malgré nos efforts, la fouille du train n'a rien donné, nous n'avons pas retrouvée cette bouteille, l'arme du crime. Sauf que lors de notre dernière réunion, nous sommes rappelés avoir vu une bouteille dans le compartiment de l'un d'entre vous.

Stojan - Qui ça ?

Anri - Patience.

Arthur - Nous avons vu cette bouteille, qui dépassé d'un bagage dans la cabine d'un Gryffondor.

Everybody - Un Gryffondor ?

Anri - Et cet élève...

La belge et moi nous lancions un regard, on se place dos à dos, le bras et l'index tendu en direction de l'élève coupable.

Anri & Arthur - Cet élève n'est autre que... Vous !

Everybody - ... ?

Lovino - Heu Anri... L'autre enfoiré et toi pointez un siège vide.

Anri - Ah ! Arthur, je t'avais dit qu'on aurait du répéter notre accusation !

Arthur - On ne devait rien répéter du tout, notre coupable n'est simplement pas assis au bon endroit !

Lovino - Mais quel abrutit...

Arthur - Reprenons Anri.

Anri - Okay.

Comme précédemment, nous nous remettons dos à dos, le bras et l'index tendu pour désigner le coupable, le bon coupable cette fois et non un siège vide.

Arthur - Le coupable n'est autre que...

Anri & Arthur - MATTHIAS !

Everybody - Matthias !?

Matthias - M-Moi !?

Héraclès - Alors c'est toi qui m'a tué ?

Arthur - Héraclès, t'es censé être mort !

Héraclès - Ah oui...

Chhean - Pourquoi ?

Grace - Comment Matthias a pu faire ça ?

Feliks - Je suis genre trop sous le choc !

Stojan - Incroyable.

Francis - Si on m'avait dit qu'un jour le danois ferait une chose pareille.

Alfred - Dude, t'as vraiment voulu l'tuer ?

Matthias - Que... Mais... Arrêtez, je n'ai rien fait ! Je n'ai rien contre Héraclès !

Arthur - Ce que tu dis !

Matthias - Quoi ?

Arthur - Dans ton témoignage, tu disais n'avoir rien contre Héraclès mais ce n'était que des mensonges ! En réalité, tu lui en voulais beaucoup parce qu'il avait détruit ta maquette en Lego de l'école ! Endormit comme d'habitude et s'en faire exprès, il est tombé sur ta maquette qui t'a demandé des semaines de travail ! Bien sûr, il s'est excusé mais c'était trop tard, tu voulais te venger !

Matthias - Faux ! Qu'est-ce que tu racontes !? Je n'ai jamais voulu me venger, je n'ai même jamais fait de maquette en Lego de l'école ! Même si entre nous, c'est une bonne idée, il faudrait que je note ça quelque part...

Lovino - Cette p'tain d'obsession des Lego... Vous stéréotypez pas un peu trop là, bande de cons !

Anri - Laisse tomber Lovi, lutter contre les stéréotypes est une lutte sans fin. Je pense même qu'un jour ce sera la base d'un des livres de Kiku, tu sais les mangas.

Lovino - ... Si tu le dis.

Arthur - Tu as attendu que les élèves ne soient plus là et tu es parti voir Héraclès, tu lui as donné la bouteille en disant qu'il s'agissait certainement de vitamine. Le pauvre ne se doutant de rien a accepté et... Il est mort ! Tu as fait profile bas jusqu'à ce qu'on découvre le corps, d'ailleurs, ne dit-on pas que le coupable revient toujours sur les lieux du crime, hum !?

Matthias - Non ! Non ! Je n'ai tué personne, je répète que je n'ai rien contre Héraclès !

Arthur - Mensonges ! Tu l'as tué et le norvégien t'a aidé à préparer le poison !

Matthias - Non !

Anri - Arthur, le norvégien n'est pas ton ami ?

Arthur - Chut, si il l'est ! Je dis ça pour renforcer le mobile du danois. Tu vois comme quoi, il voulait tellement se venger qu'il a entraîné son ami avec lui.

Anri - Ah, je vois.

Grace - Grand frère, je ne comprends plus rien.

Francis - Moi non plus, je sais juste qu'un jour Arthur et moi...

Feliks - Je m'en remets toujours pas que ce soit genre Matthias le tueur.

Alfred - Same !

Chhean - Hum.

J'ignore si tout ce que je dis est correct, en fait, tout ce que je balance au visage de Matthias ne sont que des suppositions. Dans le fond, le mobile du crime est peut-être autre chose comme une remarque que Matthias n'aurait pas apprécié de la part du grec ou bien le danois voulait défendre l'un de ses amis ? Je l'ignore pour le moment, je continue d'accuser Matthias en face à face avec lui, il finira bien par avouer.

Arthur - Avoue !

Matthias - Avouer quoi ? Je suis innocent !

Arthur - C'est ce qu'ils disent tous !

Mais alors que tout le monde attend les aveux du danois, moi le premier, un élève se montre fort silencieux. Un silence qui peut en dire long... Cet élève regarde les autres personnes présentes dans le wagon, ne sachant pas où poser son regard. Il bouge les mains nerveusement et se mord la lèvre inférieure.

Arthur - Tu ne veux toujours pas avouer ?

Matthias - Je n'avouerais pas un crime que je n'ai pas commis.

Arthur - Dans ce cas, je vais être obligé de...

Stojan - Arrêtez !

Artur - Hein ?

Everybody - ?

Stojan - Matthias n'est pas le meurtrier...

Arthur - Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?

Stojan - Je le sais parce que le meurtrier... C'est moi. J'ai tué Héraclès.

Matthias - Oui ! Je vous l'avais dit que j'étais innocent !

Arthur - What ?

Everybody - Quoi !? C'est Stoflant !?

Feliks - Stoflant ? Genre, je pensais qu'on disait Trodflant.

Alfred - J'pense qu'on l'dit aussi comme-ça.

Feliks - Oh !

Stojan - On prononce STOJAN ! Rhaaa, vous le prononcer correctement depuis le début et au moment de la révélation vous massacrez mon prénom... Sinon oui, je l'avoue, je suis celui qui a voulu empoisonner Héraclès.

Arthur - ...

Chhean - J'ai déjà eu du mal à le croire quand on avait accusé Matthias mais là...

Grace - Je ne sais pas quoi dire.

Francis - Arthur tu t'es planté de coupable.

Lovino - Je savais que son p'tain de témoignage était louche à cet enfoiré !

Anri - Arthur, tu n'avais pas dit que le coupable était Matthias ?

Arthur - Je... Je le pensais. Après la reconstitution avec Héraclès, je ne voyais que Matthias comme coupable. L'issue logique...

Attendez ! Attendez ! Me serais-je tromper de coupable ? J'aurais fait cette erreur ? Je pensais pourtant être un bon apprenti, connaissant le monde de Sherlock Holmes et des détectives sur le bout des doigts. Je... Je ne peux pas croire un seul instant que je me suis trompé ! Impossible ! Depuis le début de cette enquête, je suis très minutieux, j'ai noté le témoignage de chaque élève dans mon carnet, j'ai fouillé le train de fond en comble, j'ai fait une reconstitution et malgré ça, je me serais trompé ?

Ravalant ma salive, je redresse la tête et pose mon regard sur le bulgare, en me voyant les autres cessent leur conversation.

Arthur - Pourquoi Stojan ? Pourquoi as-tu tenté de tuer Héraclès ?

Stojan - La raison de mon crime...

Arthur - Je pense que tout le monde veut le savoir.

Stojan - Si j'ai tenté de tuer Héraclès c'est par orgueil.

Anri - Orgueil ?

Stojan - Oui... Le célèbre joueur de Quidditch "Viktor Krum", mon héros ! Il a toujours été un exemple pour moi, il est la raison pour laquelle, je me suis inscris dans l'équipe de Quidditch de ma maison. Ma motivation principale qui me pousse à donner le meilleur de moi même durant chaque match ! Ce célèbre "Viktor Krum" !

Everybody - ...

Stojan - Comme lui, je voudrais que la Maison Poufsouffle aille loin au Quidditch et c'est à cause de cette envie que je m'en suis pris à Héraclès. Ce pauvre Héraclès qui à moitié endormi sur son balai a réussit par je ne sais quel moyen à attraper le Vif d'Or, offrant ainsi la victoire à son équipe. Son équipe qui avait déjà l'avantage sur le score "177-120", je n'ai pas supporté cette défaite, elle me donnait un goût amère dans la bouche. Voilà pourquoi, j'ai décidé de me venger. J'ai demandé à Vladimir, qui est innocent, de m'aider à préparer une potion en disant que c'était pour un devoir de rattrapage et j'ai attendu la rentrée pour mettre mon plan à exécution. Je suis rentré dans le train normalement, installant mes affaires dans ma cabine et une fois que le champs était libre, je suis allé voir le grec, je lui donné le poison en disant que c'était une boisson vitaminée, il l'a bu et... La suite vous la connaissez.

Un silence se pose dans la wagon, le seul bruit que l'on peut entendre est celui du train qui avance sur la voie. Comme certains de mes camarades, je suis choqué par ces révélations, je n'aurais cru Stojan capable de telle chose. Comme quoi par orgueil, un être humain peut faire n'importe quoi.

Chhean - Que cherchais-tu en l'empoisonnant ?

Stojan - Je cherchais à le punir.

Francis - Le punir ?

Stojan - Le poison que je lui ai donné est un somnifère. Je voulais qu'il s'endorme dans le train et arrive en retard à l'école. Son retard lui aurait, je l'espérais, apporté une punition qui l'aurait empêché de jouer au Quidditch. Malheureusement, je pense que Vladimir et moi nous sommes trompés dans les dosages.

Anri - Ce qui explique le réveil rapide d'Héraclès quelques minutes après qu'on l'ait trouvé.

Grace - Cette histoire ferait un bon roman policier.

Alfred - Avec moi dans le rôle principal ! Your HEROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO !

Grace - Heu...

Chhean - Je préfère ma saga sur Harry Pot de Fleur.

Matthias - Moi, je suis content qu'on ne m'accuse plus.

Héraclès - C'est donc lui mon assassin.

Francis - Et la bouteille, où est-elle ?

Stojan - Dans mes bagages.

Feliks - Les poneys sont genres plus cool que le Quidditch.

Arthur - N'empêche, il y un truc que je comprends pas...

Lovino - De quoi, la taille de tes p'tain de sourcils ? Je ne comprends pas non plus, enfoiré !

Arthur - ... #

Anri - Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas, l'affaire est résolue ?

Arthur - Pas tout à fait, il y a un truc que je dois encore résoudre.

Si l'affaire est classée grâce aux aveux du bulgare, il reste un détail que je n'ai pas compris. Un détail sans importance puisqu'il ne va rien n'apporter à l'enquête mais que pour ma part, je voudrais résoudre. Parce que c'est ce détail qui m'a conduit sur une fausse piste et à cause duquel, je me suis trompé de coupable ! Chose que j'aurais voulu éviter.

Arthur - Héraclès ?

Héraclès - Faire le mort, je sais. Je sais.

Arthur - Non, tu peux arrêter maintenant. L'enquête est bouclée mais...

Héraclès - Hum ?

Arthur - Pourquoi tu as dit que ton meurtrier était plus grand que toi lors de la reconstitution !?

Héraclès - Je n'ai jamais dit qu'il était plus grand, j'ai juste dit que j'avais levé le tête.

Arthur - Hein ? Et pourquoi tu as levé la tête si c'est pas pour regarder ton meurtrier !?

Héraclès - Pour regarder la lumière.

Arthur - What ?

Héraclès - La lumière du couloir du train a la forme d'une boule lumineuse, ça m'a rappelé le soleil de chez moi, en Grèce.

Arthur - Seriously !? Je... Je... #

Francis - Hop là ! On se calme mon chou ! Héraclès, tu peux y aller, je m'occupe de lui.

Héraclès - D'accord.

Arthur - Wait ! Tu as dit quoi, Bloody Frog !?

Le français m'avait attrapé par les épaules, m'empêchant de m'énerver contre le grec. Pourtant, j'avais de quoi être énervé contre lui ! C'est vrai par sa faute, sous prétexte qu'il "admirait" la lumière, je me suis gouré de coupable et j'ai accusé le pauvre Matthias à la place de Stojan.

Soupirant encore et toujours, je tente de retrouver mon calme, retirant les mains baladeuses de Francis, je m'éloigne du français.

\- Dégage Frog !

\- Non, non. Maintenant que ton enquête est résolue, tu es à moi.

\- Haha... Dans tes rêves !

Fronçant les sourcils, je sors mon carnet de ma poche et l'utilise pour taper Francis. Cela fait, je le range et reviens aux côtés d'Anri et Lovino.

Anri - Et maintenant ?

Arthur - L'enquête est finie, nous avons trouvés le coupable.

Anri - Je sais, je demande ce qu'on doit faire maintenant comme punition pour Stojan.

Arthur - Ah... I don't know, on pourrait avouer son crime à Carriedo ? Après tout, c'est son préfet.

Anri - Non, si on le dit à Antonio, je suis certaine qu'il donnera comme punition de préparer des churros. Trop gentil...

Lovino - Des p'tains de bons churros.

Arthur - Alors, on le dit au directeur ?

Lovino - Mon père ?

Arthur - Non le voisin ! Bien sûr que je parle de ton père, le directeur !

Lovino - Connard... Mon père est embarrassant.

Anri - Eh, si on faisait un marché ? Vous savez "Ce qui se passe dans le Poudlard Express, reste dans le Poudlard Express".

Lovino - Je marche.

Arthur - Bon plan.

Sur cette idée de la belge, d'un commun accord, Anri, Lovino, les autres et moi faisons un pacte. Le pacte de garder cette histoire pour nous même si nous pouvions quand même la raconter à qui voulait bien l'entendre.

Je sais que Stojan s'est mal comporté, qu'il a tenté d'empoisonner Héraclès mais ce dernier va bien, à moitié endormi certes mais en vie ! Je pense que le bulgare mérite malgré tout une punition même si en le regardant, je me dis qu'il a déjà été puni. Il a été puni quand il a vu Matthias se faire accuser à sa place, à ce moment-là, je crois qu'il a réalisé ce qu'il avait fait... Et qu'il n'a pas aimé voir ce qu'il était devenu à cause d'un simple match de Quidditch.  
Bref, le pacte conclu, chaque élève retourne à son compartiment et reprend son activité quelle soit ludique ou non. Je fais signe à Anri et Lovino, mes deux compagnons d'enquête et retourne à mon compartiment, celui des préfets, où je m'assure que le français ne soit pas à l'intérieur avant de fermer la porte.

Une fois dedans, je sors mon carnet et un crayon de ma poche, partant ensuite m'installer sur l'un des sièges, près de la fenêtre, je regarde le paysage défiler et remarque que le train approche de Poudlard, nous sommes bientôt arrivés à l'école.

\- Mint, nous allons bientôt arriver.

La tête tournée vers ma chouette, je vois que celle-ci n'a pas bougé depuis la dernière fois... Toujours à dormir, en se foutant royalement de ma vie. Haussant un sourcil, je me demande ce que je dois faire pour attirer son attention, peut-être que si je me ramène vêtue d'une robe rose d'infirmière, elle me remarquera ? Ou pas ! Quoi qu'il en soit, je profite des mes dernières minutes à bord du train pour écrire cette histoire d'enquête dans mon carnet.  
Les minutes passent et le train finit par s'arrêter, nous sommes arrivés à Poudlard. Les portes s'ouvrent, je prends mes bagages, ma chouette et sors de mon compartiment, me dirigeant vers une porte, je sors de train. Sur le quai, j'aperçois le machiniste qui cri "Terminus, tout le monde descend !" tandis que de la fumée se dégage de la tête du train, je vois également les élèves qui retournent vers leurs amis. Héraclès va rejoindre sa mère et le japonais, Stojan son ami vampirique, et ainsi de suite.

\- Let's go, Mint.

Alors que j'allais me mettre en route, Anri et Lovino viennent me voir. Ils viennent pour m'annoncer qu'ils ont réglés le dernier détail.

Arthur - Quel détail ? Je l'ai déjà réglé, non ?

Anri - Non Arthur, tu as oublié le machiniste et la sorcière au chariot. Ils risquent de parler de cette histoire.

Arthur - Mince, j'avais oublié ! Le machiniste est là, je vais aller le voir.

Anri - Pas la peine, tout est réglé !

Arthur - Je te suis pas...

Anri - Avant de retourner à notre wagon pour le reste du voyage, je suis passé voir le machiniste et la sorcière au chariot avec Lovino, on leur a demandé de garder cette histoire pour eux.

Arthur - Et ils ont acceptés ?

Anri - Évidemment, qu'ils ont acceptés... Après que je leur ai dit que leurs dettes envers mon Grand Frère étaient annulées.

Arthur - Et c'est vrai ?

Anri - Pour moi, oui mais Grand Frère ne va rien annuler. Grand Frère n'oublie jamais...

Arthur - ... Anri, rappelle moi de ne jamais rien demander à ton frère.

Anri - Comme tu veux. Bye !

Je lui fait signe à elle et l'italien, en me disant de ne jamais faire affaires avec son frère. Sincèrement, c'est quoi cette famille à la "Deal with it" !? Ne cherchant pas à comprendre, je prends mes bagages et ma chouette sous les bras et je me prépare à avancer pour rentrer à l'école quand sans prévenir, Francis m'appelle avec sa voix qui me casse les oreilles. Fronçant les sourcils, je me tourne vers lui.

\- Quoi ? T'es pas rentré avec ta sœur ?

\- Je voulais te parler avant...

\- Why ?

\- Arthur, je suis vexé ! Tu m'as ignoré durant les 3/4 du trajet !

\- Les 3/4, seulement ? Dommage, j'aurais préféré t'ignorer durant TOUT le trajet, Frog.

\- Très drôle, mon chéri. J'ai mal au ventre tellement je rigole ! #

\- Je m'en fous de ta vie, Bloody Frog ! #

Je lui tire la joue tandis que le français me tire l'oreille, c'est ainsi que nous terminons notre conversation. Après ça, nous nous lâchons et Francis part retrouver ses deux meilleurs amis : Antonio & Gilbert. Il part les rejoindre en courant lentement vers eux, les bras ouverts. L'allemand et l'espagnol font la même chose en le voyant arriver, ils courent vers lui lentement et quand les trois se retrouvent, ils se font un câlin à la Bad Friend Trio.  
Je plisse les yeux en contemplant cette scène. Ces trois là m'énervent, avec eux c'est pour le meilleur et pour le pire... Soupirant, je me remets en route vers l'école, prononçant une petite phrase sarcastique en chemin.

\- Après un tel spectacle, il n'y a plus de doute Mint. On est bien de retour à Poudlard !

* * *

Et voilà ! C'est la fin de cette fiction.. Comme d'habitude, les reviews, nous, on adore ça alors n'hésitez pas à nous en laisser !


End file.
